Wait for Me
by M.Shadz-Shadows
Summary: Pembalik Waktu telah membawa Luna Lovegood ke waktu yang tidak semestinya Ia berada dan menjalin hubungan erat dengan Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we go :D kali ini saya akan mengangkat pairing yang agak berbeda. Yah, semoga bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, mbak-mbak, mas-mas dan adek-adek sekalian suka dengan fic yang (menurut saya) aneh ini. Terima kasih juga buat It's Ghi yang udah maksa saya buat publish :'D well, mungkin hampir semua karakter agak OOC. Lebay. Typos dimana-mana.**

**Semua murni kesalahan saya, jadi tolong jangan ada flames ya :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Review ya, Readers yang cantik-cantik, dan yang ganteng-ganteng.**

**So, Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik JK Rowling. Mungkin ada beberapa OC yang punya saya.**

**Summary : Pembalik Waktu telah membawa Luna Lovegood ke waktu yang tidak semestinya Ia berada dan menjalin hubungan erat dengan seorang….Malfoy?**

**Notes : Seting untuk Luna tahun ke 6. Lucius kelas 7.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah, liburan telah datang. Tiba saatnya bagi semua siswa untuk kembali ke orang tua masing-masing untuk liburan akhir tahun. Tahun ini benar-benar mengesankan, bayangkan, siapa yang tahan dengan guru seperti Dolores Umbridge yang menjengkelkan, sok manis padahal pahit. Tapi dari semua itulah keseruan dan kenangan-kenangan indah mulai terbentuk. Another perfect year at Hogwarts.

"Cho, jika kau tak keberatan, aku mau kembali ke asrama dulu. buku dan jurnalku tertinggal." Ucap seorang gadis Ravenclaw berambut pirang platina—Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, mau aku temani?" tawar Cho Chang. Mantan pacar Harry Potter.

"Tidak, aku akan segera kembali setengah jam sebelum kereta berangkat." Balas Luna.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kereta." Balas Cho, meskipun sebelumnya hubungan Luna dan Cho kurang baik karena apa yang telah dibocorkan Cho kepada Umbridge bulan lalu, tapi Luna tau jika itu bukan kesalahannya. Karena Umbridge muka kodok itu lah yang memasukkan Verritaserum ke minumannya.

Luna berlari penuh antusias menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Saking antusiasnya, ia sampai menabrak seorang pria yang tinggi, berambut yang hampir sama pirangnya dengannya.

"Lihat jalanmu, nona!" desis pria itu tajam.

"Oh, Tuan Malfoy. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Luna dengan rasa menyesal. Lucius menatapnya dingin, sedikit menyeringai.

"Ahh, Lovegood. Pantas saja." Ucapnya dengan menyeringai lagi, dan langsung cabut dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

Luna tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak memikirkan sikapnya kepada Luna, daridulu memang seperti itulah watak dari para Malfoy. Sombong, menganggap diri mereka yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya. Luna adalah seorang gadis yang selalu ceria, positive thinking terhadap banyak hal, ia juga seorang teman yang baik meskipun seringkali dianggap gila oleh banyak siswa ataupun orang lainnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju asramanya, dia menemukan sebuah benda yang tergeletak di tanah didekat kastil. Luna memungutnya, dan melihatnya. Benda itu menarik perhatiannya,seperti sebuah kalung atau memang kalung. Ia membolak-balikkan kalung itu, memastikan apakah itu sebuah pembalik waktu atau hanya kalung biasa. Luna memastikan tidak memutar sebuah kenop kecil yang berada disampingnya, ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Tipuan akhir tahun…hahahaaaa…!" Suara tawa tiba-tiba menghiasi suasana dimana Luna berada. Ternyata itu si kembar weasley yang sedang mempraktekan temuan baru mereka.

"Kau harus lihat ini, Luna." Ucap Fred, Luna menatapnya dengan senang hati. George mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"_Aliqua!"_ teriak George dan sebuah cahaya kilat berwarna kuning menyebur dari tongkatnya. Cahaya itu mengenai pembalik waktu yang berada digenggaman luna. Dalam hitungan detik, suasana disekitarnya mulai berputar, pun pembalik waktunya juga berputar begitu cepat. Sepuluh detik kemudian Luna menghilang.

Fred dan George menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Fred.." ucapnya.

"Yeah, George?"

"Kau yakin telah menciptakan mantra yang benar?" mereka merasa takut karena saat setelah mereka mencoba mantra baru mereka kepada Luna seenaknya.

"Ttt..tentu saja. Kita sudah mencobanya kepada beberapa anak di koridor tadi, kan?"

"Yeah, lalu bagaimana bisa dia menghilang tiba-tiba?"

**. . . . . . .**

Luna jatuh tergeletak, pingsan ditempat dimana ia berdiri bersama Fred dan George tadi, hanya saja suasana lebih hening dan tidak ada Fred dan George disekitarnya.

"Oh, aku pusing sekali." Gerutunya sendiri. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kastil sepi sekali? Oh, aku harus mengambil buku dan jurnal ku sebelum ketinggalan kereta." Pikirnya.

Ia berlari memasuki kastil dan melihat banyak sekali yang berbeda dengan dekorasi, warna dan suasananya. Ia merasa sedikit asing ditempatnya. Ia melihat banyak sekali yang aneh di kastil, hanya ada beberapa siswa disana. Dugaannya pasti benar, alat yang digenggamannya ini pasti pembalik waktu, dan mantra dari Fred dan George tadi pasti telah membuat pembalik waktu itu berputar hingga membawanya ke waktu ini. Oh tidak.

"hey, siapa kau?" Tanya seorang siswa berambut panjang dan pirang. "Mr. Malfoy?" ucap Luna seketika. Bentuk wajahnya sama, hanya saja yang muda ini masih segar rambutnya juga sama panjang dengan Lucius Malfoy yang ia tabrak beberapa menit lalu. Atau yang ia tabrak beberapa puluh tahun kemudian?

"Apa? bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Malfoy. Malfoy tidak mengenal siapa gadis aneh didepannya ini, bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat gadis seperti dia sebelumnya. "Aku tau beberapa hal tentang kehebatan keluargamu.." Luna mengawur jawabannya.

"Ahahaha.. sudah kuduga." Seringainya bangga. "Jadi siapa kau? Dan apa kau siswa baru disini?" Tanya Lucius.

'masih sama sombongnya.' Pikir Luna. "Yah, aku pindahan dari amerika. Mr. Malfoy, jika tidak keberatan, aku minta tolong untuk mengantarkanku bertemu Profesor Dumbledore. Ada beberapa hal tentang pemindahanku yang harus ku-urus." Balasnya dengan wajah yang polos. Ia juga melihat lencana prefect yang menempel di jubahnya.

"Baik lah nona, ayo ikut aku." Jawab Lucius ramah. Luna berpikir, 'ternyata aku bertemu dengan Lucius Malfoy. Dia tampan. Dan untuk bberapa puluh tahun kedepan, meskipun sudah tua tapi tetap tampan.' Lantas ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Panggil aku Luna, Mr. Malfoy." Ucapnya ramah dan _friendly._

"Panggil aku Lucius kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja, Lucius." Luna mengangguk, walaupun sedikit aneh memang ia harus memanggi Lucius Abraxas Malfoy dengan nama depannya, mengingat mereka memang beda derajat dalam beberapa struktur social.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang gelap dengan cahaya yang remang-remang. Ini pertama kalinya Luna merasa asing di Hogwarts. Tidak ada teman-temannya, yang ada orang tua dari teman-temannya.

"Jadi, Luna, kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Lucius untuk mencoba ramah kepada Luna.

"Aku sudah kelas 6 sekarang. Mungkin tahun keenam jika aku sekolah disini." Balasnya.

"Oh, aku kakak kelasmu kalau begitu." Balas Lucius.

Entah hanya perasaan Lucius saja atau memang gadis ini terlihat menarik dimatanya. Yah, meskipun penampilannya sangat aneh, tutup butterbeer yang dignakan menjadi kalung? Ah, yang benar saja.

Tapi itu memang benar, Luna sedikit memikat Lucius muda. Wajahnya yang polos, ramah dan mudah bersahabat. Ah, andaikan Luna tau akan hal ini.

'aku akan menjadikan gadis ini temanku.' Batinnya.

"Kau tau, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku alami." Ucap Luna tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengalami apa?" Tanya Lucius.

"Banyak hal yang tak mungkin kau percayai." Lucius terkekeh.

Merekapun sampai didepan Gargoyle, Lucius mengucapkan passwordnya, lalu muncul tangga berputar yang mirip dengan escalator. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga itu dan mengeruk pintu Profesor Dumbledore beberapa kali sampai terdengar kata "masuk."

Lucius membukakan pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Luna untuk masuk, ia mengantarkan Luna sampai benar-benar bertemu dengan Dumbledore. Ruangannya masih sama, hanya berbeda dekorasi saja.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Luna, murid pindahan baru dari Amerika ini ingin berbicara beberapa hal penting dengan anda, Profesor." Ucap Lucius. Dumbledore kaget mendengar ucapan Lucius barusan. Luna? Murid baru? Dari Amerika?

"Ah, tentu saja. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Mr. Malfoy." Balasnya dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Ia tau artinya, ia harus menunggu di luar dulu. Lucius mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan dan menunggu diluar.

Dumbledore menunggu sampai Lucius meninggalkan ruangan baru mulai bicara yang serius.

"Jadi, nona, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Pembalik waktu membawaku ke jaman ini, professor. Aku berbura-pura menjadi seorang murid pindahan dari Amerika untuk mengelabuhi Lu—Malfoy."

"Merlin, bagaimana bisa kau terjebak dijaman ini? Kau dari tahun berapa?" Tanya Dumbledore ingin tahu. Wajahnya tidak setua disaat ia melihatnya terakhir kali di tahun 1995. Jenggotnya tidak terlalu panjang, dan masih agak rapi.

"Aku dari tahun 1995. Ini berawal disaat aku sedang akan mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di asrama. Lalu aku menemukan pembalik waktu. Lalu dua temanku mencobakan mantra barunya kepadaku, tidak mantra yang bahaya sih, hanya mantra untuk guyonan. Tapi itu mengenai pembalik waktu, aku merasakan dunia berputar mengelilingi ku hingga aku jatuh pingsan. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah didepan pintu masuk dan akhirnya bertemu Mr. Malfoy yang mengantarkan aku kemari." Jelas Luna panjang lebar kali tinggi dibagi dua.

"Dan, kurasa Pembalik Waktunya rusak. Aku tak bisa memperbaikinya. Aku mohon bantuanmu, professor. Aku tak ingin terperangkap, aku ingin kembali ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada." Balas Luna memelas.

"bisa kulihat pembalik waktunya?" pinta Dumbledore. Luna menyerahkan pembalikwaktu itu kepada Dumbledore, ia berharap bisa pulang.

"Oh, ini mungkin akan memakan waktu 2 sampai 4 bulan untuk memperbaiki benda berkekuatan magis yang tinggi ini. Untuk sementara kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu disini sampai alat ini berfungsi. Jadi, kurasa kau mengambil samaran yang tepat, murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Hanya saja, boleh aku tau nama belakangmu?"

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood, professor."

"Untuk sementara, namamu kuubah menjadi Luna Butter. Sebagai pelengkap samaran, apakah baik-baik saja?"

"tentu, tentu saja Profesor! Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama. Aku pasti orang kepercayaanmu dimasa itu."

"Yah, aku dan teman-temanku semua mempercayaimu. Kau membantu kami dalam banyak hal terutama saat— " Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya menandakan ia tidak ingin mendengarkan bagaimana perannya di masa depan. "Aku akan lebih senang jika aku bisa mengetauinya sendiri."

Luna hanya terkekeh, mengangguk.

"Tolong panggilkan Mr. Malfoy. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua."

"Baik professor." Luna bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu menyuruh Lucius masuk.

"Ada apa Profesor?"

"Luna Butter pindah dari Amerika minggu lalu, kuaharap kalian bisa berteman. Dan, Mrs. Butter, Mr. Malfoy akan menjadi teman sekaligus tutormu,. Kau keberatan, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Tidak, tidak sedikitpun, Pak." Angguk Lucius antusias.

"Bagus, mungkin Mrs Butter bisa menceritakan dimana ia berasal kepadamu. Hanya padamu."

"Tentu, Sir. Terima kasih."

"Lucius Malfoy merupakan orang yang aku percayai, jangan khawatir." Luna hampir tak percaya mendengarnya. Mungkin Dumbledore akan berubah pikiran jika ia tau bagaimana ia dimasa depan.

"Ya, terima kasih Profesor. Terima kasih."

"Alright. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu ke seluruh sekolah besok, aku akan menyuruh peri rumah mengantarkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan sekolahmu. jadi, Jangan lupakan aturannya, Mrs Butter." Dumbledore mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luna mengerti apa maksudnya dan mengangguk.

**BERSAMBUNG.. .. . .**

**A/N : So, bagaimana? Semoga readers suka dan saya mohon kritik dan sarannya tapi jangan flame yah :) kesalahan murni milik saya. . . .**

**Sekian dan terima kasih, tunggu updatenya. Insha allah gak lama kok :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's ghi**** : Lucius muda disini Shadz gambarkan gak jauh beda sama versi HP5 yang ketjeh badai itu. Chapternya gak panjang-panjang kok, paling cuma 4-5 chaps aja, tapi insha allah akan dibikin sekuelnya jika ada waktu luang :) Untuk alasan Dumbledore percaya sama Lucius bisa dilihat di chapter ini. terima kasih saran dan reviewnya :) **

**Intanmalusen**** : Hahaha, apakah masa depan akan berubah juga? Itu masih menjadi misteri :D dan, terima kasih atas Follow, favorite dan Reviewnya. :)**

**Zephaniah Luna**** : sebenarnya cerita dan pairing ini terinpirasi saat sedang nglamun di kelas minggu lalu terus nekat juga bikin pairing yang jarang ini. dan terima kasih atas saran dan Reviewnya :)**

**AdeLWizz**** : hueheehehee, iseng aja bikin pairing gini :D Kalau masalah huruf capital, itu memang keyboard pada laptop sedang bermasalah. Dan untuk tata bahasa, saya memang agak buruk dalam pengolahan kata. Jadi, murni kesalahan saya semua :D hahaha, untuk sikap Malfoy ada penjelasannya kok disini :p saya juga masih agak grogi bikin Loony lebih gila #waks :D tapi akan saya coba bikin Loony lebih frontal di chap ini. Terima kasih atas saran dan review-nya. :)**

**Flatiron Ilia Ti**** : hehehe, ini updatenya :) semoga gak mengecewakan. Terima kasih atas saran dan Review nya :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Hampir semua karakter agak OOC. Lebay. Typos dimana-mana.**

**Semua murni kesalahan saya, jadi tolong jangan ada flames ya :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Review ya, Readers yang cantik-cantik, dan yang ganteng-ganteng.**

**So, Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik JK Rowling. Mungkin ada beberapa OC yang punya saya.**

**Summary : Pembalik Waktu telah membawa Luna Lovegood ke waktu yang tidak semestinya Ia berada dan menjalin hubungan erat dengan seorang….Lucius Malfoy?**

**Notes : Setting untuk Luna tahun ke 6 (16 th) Lucius kelas 7 (17-18 th)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba, Lucius berbaring di tempat tidurnya memikirkan Luna. Menatap langit-langit asramanya dengan dekorasi warna hijau dan abu-abu dengan penuh suka cita, betapa bahagianya ia ketika Dumbledore mengatakan jika ia harus berteman dengannya! Ini berarti Dumbledore ada dipihaknya, dan ia takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Lucius tersenyum sendirinya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Goyle—ayah dari Gregory Goyle.

"Oh yeah, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Lucius gelagapan. Ha, dia salah tingkah.

"Oh yasudah. Kukira kau mulai…gila, hahaha.." balas Goyle.

"Apa? kau mengatakan aku gila?" gertak Lucius kepada bawahannya.

"Tii—tidak.. maaf." Balas Goyle yang langsung meninggalkan kamar. Lucius terkekeh melihatnya.

Ia kembali memikirkan Luna, bagaimana senyum di wajah polosnya, betapa ramahnya dia dengan kepribadian dan gaya yang unik. Ya Tuhan, sadarlah Lucius!

Lucius benar-benar sudah menaruh hati kepada gadis itu. Well, saat ini usia mereka hanya berselisih satu atau dua tahun aja, tapi jika dunia Luna yang sebenarnya? Puluhan tahun, _man! _

Apakah cinta selalu seperti ini? Membuat orang yang terkena getarannya menjadi gila dan kehilangan dirinya. Well, jatuh cinta memang indah…hanya pada awalnya saja. Pangeran Slytherin ini belum tau akan hal ini.

**. . . . .**

Malam pertama Luna di tahun 1970 benar-benar aneh. Tidurnya tidak begitu nyenyak, hingga ia harus bangun lebih awal disaat langit masih gelap. Ia harus tidur di kamar tamu yang disediakan Dumbledore untuknya mengingat ia harus di seleksi ulang untuk meyakinkan semua warga sekolah jika Luna memang siswa pindahan baru dari Amerika.

Luna masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore kemarin "Lucius Malfoy merupakan orang yang aku percayai, jangan khawatir." Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia itu seorang Death Eater? Ah, pak tua itu selalu mengetahui apa yang tidak kita ketahui.

Disamping itu, Luna juga sangat berharap jika pembalik waktu itu akan selesai beberapa hari ini saja, ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Gaahh..

**. . . . .**

"Selamat datang!" kata Dumbledore, nyala lilin menghiasi Great Hall dan para staff telah berjejer berdampingan di meja depan. "Selamat datang untuk tahun ajaran baru lagi di Hogwarts! Ada beberapa hal yang akan kusampaikan kepada kalian semua, dan karena salah satunya sangat serius, kurasa lebih baik ini kusampaikan dulu sebelum kalian di bingungkan oleh santapan pesta yang lezat-lezat..."

Dumbledore berdeham dan melanjutkan pidatonya, "Kali ini, kita kedatangan keluarga baru. Ia berasal dari Amerika, Luna Butter namanya. Pagi ini juga, aku akan menyeleksi Mrs. Butter untuk ditempatkan di asrama mana ia akan berada. Silakan maju kedepan Mrs."

Lucius menatapnya dari meja Slytherin dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Ia benar-benar berharap jika Luna akan masuk Slytherin bersamanya. Lucius tau itu tidak mungkin, setidaknya tidak apa kan jika berharap?

Luna maju kedepan dan siap untuk diseleksi asrama mana yang cocok untuknya. Ia sudah tau dimana ia akan ditempatkan, jadi ia tenang saja. McGonaggal meletakkan topi seleksi dikepala Luna dan topi itu mulai bergerutu sendiri.

"Ahh.. siswa baru rupanya..." Ucap topi usang nan jelek itu. Dari depan, ia bisa melihat Lucius yang duduk disamping siswa kurus, pucat dengan rambut berminyak, tak salah lagi, itu pasti Profesor Snape muda. Beralih ke meja Gryffindor, ia menjelajahi satu persatu wajah siswa yang sedikit familiar dengan anak-anaknya kelak. Ada James Potter, Profesor Lupin dan Frank dan Alice Longbottom.

"yeah, rumit sekali, pintar, berani, setia..yeah aku tau harus dimana.." topi itu bergumam dengan sendirinya.

"RAVENCLAW!" murid-murid dari asrama Ravenclaw bersorak-sorai senang karena kedatangan keluarga baru. Luna berlari menuju mereka semua dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata Lucius mengikuti langkah Luna dengan sedikit menggerang kesal 'Ah, sial!' batinnya. Ia tetap menjaga sikap dingin _stay cool _nya didepan para siswa lain, tapi sepertinya ia menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda didepan Luna.

Luna balas meliriknya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Hai, aku John Lee, ini sepupuku Liam Chang dan Amanda Jesse. Semoga kau betah disini."

"Aku Luna Butter, senang bisa mengenal kalian." Luna menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dan duduk disamping John. Saat menjabat Liam, Luna berpikir ia pasti ayahnya Cho Chang, yah tidak salah lagi. Mata sipit dengan ras keturunan China—Tionghoa, 'like father like daughter' pikirnya. Ia menikmati santapan pagi seperti biasa, sandwich dengan jus labu mengingat tidak ada pudding di pagi hari. Pagi ini, kebetulan ia tidak ada jam, baru siang nanti ada jam ramuan bersama Profesor Slughorn.

Acara santap pagi selesai ia meninggalkan meja dan kembali ke asrama nya—Ravenclaw. Baru setengah jalan, Dumbledore mencegatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke ruangan nya. Yah, berbincang-bincang sedikit, bukan lagi pdkt. Ingat itu. -_-

"Jadi, Ravenclaw adalah asramamu di masa depan, yak an?" Tanya Dumbledore ingin tahu.

"Ya, Profesor. Aku senang bisa masuk ke asramaku sendiri." Jawab luna.

"Aku senang jika kau senang. Sudah mendapat teman?" Tanya Dumbledore lagi.

"Kurasa sudah…tapi aku harap aku bisa punya banyak teman. Aku suka berteman, itu selalu membuatku nyaman." Balas Luna menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Tentu saja." Dumbledore terkekeh.

"Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu, Profesor?" Luna merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya bagaimana bisa Dumbledore mempercayai seorang Malfoy.

"Akan ku jawab semampuku." Balas Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Eh, er.. kenapa kau mempercayai Lucius?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya akan hal ini?" nada suara Dumbledore berubah drastis menjadi Sirius—maksudnya serius.

"Aku mengenal siapa Mafoy dan bagaimana dia dan dengan siapa dia mengabdi. Bukannya aku ingin mengumbar keburukan orang lain, tapi apakah anda benar-benar yakin jika anda mempercayai dia?" jelas Luna, agak gugup.

Dumbledore terkekeh lagi, "Mrs Butter, aku selalu yakin akan apa yang aku katakan. Dia orang yang cocok denganmu, yah mungkin aku melihat kalian berbeda kepribadian, tapi kalian akan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Aku tidak ragu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba membangun hubungan baik dengan keluarga Malfoy, dan ku harap akan membuat hubungan yang baik antar Malfoy dan keluargaku di masa depan." Balas Luna dengan pikiran positif.

"Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, jangan terlalu banyak mengubah banyak hal di jaman ini, karena perubahan besar pasti akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Profesor. Aku tidak akan merubah banyak hal."

"Aku harus memberitahumu baru saja mencoba memperbaiki pembalik waktu kemarin, dan aku punya berita yang…buruk."

"Well, apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Dengan menyesal aku harus mengatakan jika pembalik waktu iini akan benar-benar bekerja normal dalam tiga bulan kedepan. Itu merupakan waktu tercepat yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki benda berkekuatan magis tinggi seperti ini. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Dumbledore menyesal.

Luna tertunduk pasrah, tiga bulan sendirian di tahun 1970 tanpa teman-teman dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Lantas, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dumbledore dengan senyum tipis. "Paling tidak aku masih di Hogwarts, Profesor. Terima kasih, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja." Dumbledore mengangguk senang. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." balas luna.

"Silakan."

Luna keluar dari kantor Dumbledore dan berniat mengelilingi kastil mumpung sedang jam kosong pagi ini. Yah sejenak mengobati rasa penatnya. Hogwarts selalu indah, dan selalu memukaunya. Kastil sangat sepi. Ia hanya bersimpangan dengan beberapa hantu seperti Sir Nicholas, Sir Cardogan dan si nakal Peeves. Untung saja Peeves tidak mengganggu Luna.

"Hai Lucius." Sapa Luna.

"Oh, hai Luna. Apa yang kau lakukan disaat jam pelajaran saat ini?" Sapa Lucius balik. Ia sepertinya habis berpatroli, dia kan prefek.

"Aku sedang kosong pagi ini, jam ku dimulai pukul 10 nanti, jadi dari pada aku bosan lebih baik berkeliling kastil. Dan kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai berpatroli, kebetulan aku sedang kosong juga pagi ini." Jelas Lucius.

"Kalau begitu ayo mengelilingi kastil dengan ku." Tawar Luna kepada Lucius. Lucius kaget dengan ajakkannya. Well, sebenarnya Lucius tidak perlu terlalu kaget, dia kan bintangnya Hogwarts, semua siswi tergila-gila padanya. Tapi belum ada yang bisa mengambil hatinya, sampai akhirnya Luna datang. Yeah, memang sangat cepat sekali jatuh cinta itu, maka dari itu ada istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama.'

"Uh, em, tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Lucius menerima tawaran Luna. Di sisi lain kastil, Goyle, Crabbe dan Pucey memergoki Lucius dengan Luna sedang berjalan..berduaan?

"Apa? Lucius dengan gadis aneh itu sedang berjalaan berduaan? kurasa dia sudah benar-benar gila." Ucap Goyle sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Kupikir semua keluarga Malfoy hanya mau berteman dengan orang-orang yang sederajat dengannya, dan kupikir Lucius dengan gadis itu sangat berbeda, tidak hanya dari status social tapi juga derajat." Ucap Pucey.

"Atau jangan-jangan..?" ucap Goyle terputus.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Crabbe.

"Lucius berpacaran dengan Loony." Ucap Goyle seketika.

_Plakk… _Crabbe menampar Goyle tiba-tiba.

"Ouch.. apa yang kau lakukan, Crabbe!" Geramnya sambil memegangi pipinya

"Tidak mungkin jika Lucius menaruh hati dengannya. Hanya karena dia berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis, bukan berarti gadis itu pacarnya. Kau pintar sekali, seperti bayi troll." Ucap Pucey. Crabbe mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kita ikuti mereka?" saran Goyle.

"Tidak, tidak, kau tau bagaimana kemarahan Lucius kan?" Tolak Pucey.

"Aku juga tidak setuju. Hargai saja privasinya, itu kan hak nya." Sahut Crabbe. Goyle memutar matanya kesal.

Yang belum kita ketahui dari Lucius adalah, dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Dia hanya memiliki pengikut. Selain itu pula, keluarganya membatasinya untuk berteman, ia hanya diijinkan untuk berteman dengan sesama Slytherin saja. Ras Malfoy benar-benar selalu menganggap derajatnya yang tertinggi dari yang lainnya. Tapi Lucius muda berbeda dengan keluarga Malfoy sebelum-sebelumnya, ia lebih bisa akrab dan membuka diri dengan orang-orang baru.

"Jadi, Luna bagaimana hari pertamamu di Hogwarts? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Oh yeah, aku melewati malam yang panjang dari malam sebelumnya. Dan aku senang tidak ada nargle."

"Nargle?"

"Yeah, makhluk ghaib yang suka menyembunyikan barang-barangmu, ia tinggal di mistletoe. Kalung ini penangkalnya."balas Luna polos.

"Tutup botol butterbeer?" Lucius terkekeh.

"Yeah, aku percaya jika nargle itu benar-benar ada."

Lucius tidak menjawab. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis ini benar-benar unik, gadis terunik yang pernah ia temui. Lucius ingin mengenal gadis ini lebih dalam.

"Hei, ceritakan tentang sekolah asalmu! Aku benar-benar penasaran." Mereka masih melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk mengelilingi kastil megah ini, Luna punya dua jam tersisa sebelum pelajaran ramuan. Akan tetapi, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk ditaman depan perpustakaan saja. Cukup ramai, ada beberapa anak yang berada disana, membaca buku, bergurau atau hanya sekedar duduk saja yang lainnya menatap mereka berdua aneh, tampak sedang membicarakan mereka.

"Oh, aku banyak belajar bermacam-macam hal disana. ngomong-ngomong Hogwarts selalu indah ya, tak peduli seberapa tua kastil ini." Ucap Luna.

"Selalu indah? Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

Menghela nafas sejenak, dan memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lucius. "A..Aku sudah pernah melihat kastil ini beberapa kali, tapi belum pernah memasukinya. Hanya rumor-rumor yang aku dengar jika Hogwarts selalu memberikan kejutan bagi siapa saja. Dan kurasa itu bukan rumor, Hogwarts sangat mengagumkan." Jelasnya.

"Ahaha, ya aku juga teringat tahun pertamaku disini, aku begitu terkagum-kagum saat melihat bangunan ini. Pengalaman pertama saat aku disini, aku bangun kesiangan, sekitar pukul 9 pagi sedangkan aku ada kelas pukul 8.30. saat aku tersadar jika aku terlambat, aku langsung berganti baju mengenakan jubahku mengambil buku-buku ku dan berlari menuju kelas transfigurasi dengan tergesa-gesa. Kau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Eh, kau dimarahi dan mengambil poin asrama mu?"

"Tidak, ini lebih buruk." Balas Lucius.

"Lalu, ada apa?" Luna sangat penasaran.

"Aku lupa tidak memakai setelan celana hitam seragamku! Mereka tertawa melihatku memakai celana tidur berwarna kuning dengan motif beruang berwarna pink. Ya Tuhan, malu sekali aku."

Luna tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau memakai celana bermotif beruang? Ahahaha.. aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya kau saat itu, Lucius. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"itu pemberian sepupuku. Saat itu aku berpikir 'ah siapa yang akan melihat celana tidur ini, kan hanya setean untuk tidur.' Tetapi aku benar-benar salah, lalu aku hanya berdiri menahan malu, setelah itu McGonaggal menghampiriku dan menyihir celanaku menjadi hitam. Untung sekali tak ada yang mentertawakan aku setelahnya. Tidak aka nada yang mencari masalah denganku." Lucius terkekeh sendiri.

"Ahahaha.. aku berharap jika aku bisa melihat ekspresimu saat itu. Pasti lucu sekali, dan akan akan aku abadikan kenangan itu dalam pensieve." Luna masih tertawa sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah! Itu sudah hampir tujuh tahun lalu. Tak ada yang mengingatnya, well mungkin ada beberapa."

"Oke oke, kau bisa melucu juga ternyata. Kukira kau selalu dingin pada semua orang yang mendekatimu."

"Aku selalu dingin kepada siapapun, Luna. Sikapku tak pernah bak kepada siapapun, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap demikian padamu." Balas Lucius, ia mengecilkan nada suaranya pada kalimat yang terakhir. 'semoga Luna tidak mendengarnya.' Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian, kau baik, walau sedikit sombong. hahaha." Jawab Luna.

"Aku akui aku memang sedikit sombong tapi, benarkah kau menganggapku..baik?" Tanya Lucius tidak yakin. Ia menatap kedalam mata Luna, melihat kedalam mata biru yang cerah, membuat hatinya semakin tidak karuan.

"Yeah, tentu." Jawab Luna mantap. "Kenapa kau berpikiran lain tentangku, Luna?"

"Kau tau, saat pertama aku masuk kesekolah, semua orang menganggapku gila karena yah penampilanku seperti ini, mereka menjauhi ku daripada harus dikatakan sama gilanya denganku. Aku menganggap sesuatu yang mereka anggap tak mungkin ada, itu yang menyebabkan aku dianggap gila dan dijuluki 'Loony Lo—maksudku Butter.' Aku tau satu poin darimu; Kau beda dari mereka, Lucius. Kau mau jalan berdampingan dengan orang sepertiku." Ucap Luna, balik menatap mata kelabunya dalam, 'apakah aku melihat bulan disana? Matanya indah sekali!' pikir Luna.

"Jangan begitu, kau tidak gila dan kau sama warasnya denganku." Ia tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Lucius. Atau kau sama gilanya denganku? hahaahah" Balas Luna tersenyum senang.

"Mungkin dua-duanya. Jadi, apa kita bisa berteman sekarang?" Tawar Lucius sambil menyodorkan tangannya kepada Luna. Menatap mata Luna tulus, penuh harap.

"Tentu saja kita berteman." Balas Luna menjabat tangan Lucius, dan memberikan senyum indah yang lebar. Lucius merasa tidak berdaya, kelevek-kelevek :D "Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada kelas ramuan setengah jam lagi. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang."

"Sampai jumpa, Luna." Lucius melihat nya berlari penuh antusias. Ia tersenyum.

. . . . .

Luna mengambil buku-buku yang akan ia bawa kekelas ramuan hari ini, saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, John Lee memanggilnya.

"Luna!"

"Hai John. Mau ke kelas ramuan?" Balas Luna.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Ayo." John mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan Luna.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Malfoy?" Tanya John.

"Kita berteman, tentu saja." Jawab Luna spontan.

"Aa..apa? kau berteman dengan Malfoy?" Tanya John.

"Yeah, dia orang yang baik. Ada yang salah?" Balas Luna.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tau kenapa Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat berteman dengan siswa dari asrama lain?" Ucap John seiring dengan langkah mereka menuju ke kelas ramuan di dungeon.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Abraxas Malfoy adalah seorang yang membatasi anaknya untuk berteman dengan siapa saja selain asrama Slytherin, seperti yang kita tau, keluarga Malfoy selalu menganggap dirinya lebih unggul dari kita semua. Pun, ada alasan kenapa tak ada wanita yang berani mendekati pria itu adalah karena ia sudah di jodohkan dengan Narcissa Black."

_Deg._

Jantung Luna serasa berhenti berdetak, namun ia berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin tanpa perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Luna.

"Yeah, Amanda pernah mencoba mendekatinya tahun lalu, tapi kau tau apa? dia memilih mundur karena Amanda tidak berani bersaing dengan Narcissa, yah walaupun sebenarnya Narcissa tidak pernah mengapa-apakan Amanda, karena memang sudah jelas Narcissa yang akan jadi pemenangnya." Balasnya.

Luna merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya, membuat emosinya sedikit terguncang-guncang. Sedih senang bingung, rame rasanya. "Ayolah John. Aku dan Lucius hanya sebatas teman, kalaupun dia memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Narcissa, aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Balas Luna menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Ya sih, yasudahlah, ayo kita lanjut. Nanti malah terlambat lagi." Luna mengangguk.

Dalam diam, Luna memikirkan perkataan John mengenai Narcissa dengan Lucius yang telah di jodohkan. Terjadi perdebatan seru dalam dirinya, seru sekali. Melebihi debat politik.

-Pikiran Luna-

_Apa yang kurasakan ini? kenapa aku merasa tidak karuan saat ada disamping Lucius?. Sebuah rasa yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali tadi, seolah ingin keluar dari dadaku. Tatapan mata kelabunya benar benar tajam, menatap dalam ke bola mataku tadi._

_Tidak,tidak. Jangan katakan jika aku telah menaruh hati padanya. Ini tidak mungkin, ini gila!_

_Ayolah Luna, ini memang sudah garisnya. Hapus perasaanmu kepada Lucius, ia sudah dijodohkan. Demi apa! aku baru berjumpa satu hari dengannya dan kau sudah menaruh hati? Ini tidak mungkin. Memang dia begitu menawan, tapi tidakkah aku sudah mendengar apa yang tadi John bilang jika ia telah dijodohkan dengan Narcissa Black, sang putri Slytherin. _

_Aku tidak bisa merubah apa yang harus terjadi di masa ini, karena ini akan mengubah banyak hal di masa depan kau ingat kata Dumbledore, kan? _

_Tidak Luna, jaga hatimu! Jika kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaanmu itu bisa merusak masa depan dan bisa berakibat sangat fatal. Jauhi dia, simpan perasaanmu itu dalam-dalam. _

_Kau bukan tercipta untuknya._

_Dan kau bisa membuat Draco Malfoy tidak terlahir didunia ini._

**BERSAMBUNG. . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**Hola, bagaimana chapter ini? semoga bisa diterima di hati para readers yang ganteng-ganteng dan yang cantik-cantik sekalian. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu menjadi bagian yang saya tunggu-tunggu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang sudah favorit, follow dan review. ^_^ **

**Well, tunggu next chapter. Semoga gak lama :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zephaniah Luna**** : Whoaah ada yang bilang saya masih muda *excited* hahah. Oke, disini Luna saya gambarkan seperti yang ada di fim, anggun, ceria, mudah bersahabat tanpa mengubah karakter asli dia, agak ooc mungkin. :D Sedangkan untuk Lucius, seperti yang saya tulis dalam cerita kemarin, dia sikapnya tetap dingin dihadapan teman-temannya atau anak lain tetapi dia bersikap sedikit hangat dengan Luna. :D Daaan, terima kasih atas saran dan masukan, tak lupa reviewnya! :)**

**Moku-Chan**** : Hallooo, Draco jadi anak mereka? Wah, kasian Narcissa dong. :D *Plaks* By the way, terima kasih atas reviewnya! :)**

**Intanmalusen**** : Karakter asli Lucius tetap ada kok, hanya saja belum terlihat :D Untuk ending aku udah dapet yang tepat nih *evil smirk* By the way, terima kasih atas Reviewnya! :)**

**AdeLWizz**** : Waks, iya aku juga tau kalau Lucius OOC banget. Jadi disini, Aku coba member karakteristik baru pada seorang Lucius tanpa menghilangkan karakteristik asli. Aku juga akan menambah kedinginan(?) Lucius lagi :D Untuk ada ejaan yang gak EYD emang aku buat gitu, kesannya biar gak monoton dan formal gitu. Hahaha, by the way, terima kasih saran dan masukkannya! :) **

**Tidakpenting**** : Haii! aku sedang bereksperimen nih mencoba pairing-pairing baru yang belum ada :D aku juga suka DrUna loh :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Whoah? 11 Review dan 2 followers? Whoooaah betapa senangnya hati ku! *Tebar bunga***

**Terima kasih buat para readers, reviewers sekalian! Awalnya aku mengira kalau fic ini akan menuai kontra dari banyak kalangan, tapi pada akhirnya aku nekat publish ini. **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**

**Love ya guys! 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik JK Rowling. Mungkin ada beberapa OC yang punya saya.**

**Summary : Pembalik Waktu telah membawa Luna Lovegood ke waktu yang tidak semestinya Ia berada dan menjalin hubungan erat dengan seorang….Lucius Malfoy?**

**Notes : Setting untuk Luna tahun ke 6 (16 th) Lucius kelas 7 (17-18 th) **

"**Peringatan : OOC yang semakin lama semakin kronis, tata bahasa yang kurang rapi, dan mungkin ada typo yang sudah mendarah daging dikarenakan tombol spacebar sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat(?) :D Aku sarankan buat baca fic ini dengan mendengarkan lagu dari 'The Moody Blues – Night in White Satin, dan lagu dari Chris Isaak dengan judul Wicked Game.' **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari terlewati, tanpa terasa Luna sudah satu bulan berada di jaman ini tanpa seseorang pun yang mengenalinya. Cahaya mentari memaksa masuk dari celah ventilasi yang berada di dalam asrama, membuat Luna harus terbangun untuk menikmati hari minggu yang cerah ini. Yeah, menikmati hari ini tanpa pr yang mengganggunya. Ah, indahnya.

Luna Butter merasa kini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan siapa dan darimana ia berasal kepada Lucius. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore bulan lalu, "_'Bagus, mungkin Mrs Butter bisa menceritakan dimana ia berasal kepadamu. Hanya padamu' ucapnya pada Lucius." _Well, mungkin dari apa yang dirasakan Luna, ia mulai mempercayai Lucius Malfoy tanpa ada unsur paksaan sedikitpun. Tapi bagaimana ia menceritakannya, dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Oh haruskah Luna berkata demikian; _'Hai Lucius, aku berasal dari masa depan, pembalik waktu yang membawaku kemari.' _Terdengar bodoh bukan? _'Akan aku ceritakan sesuai alur saja.'_ Pikirnya.

Ia telah selesai mandi dan mengenakan celana jeans abu-abu dengan bordiran putih dipinggirnya, dengan atasan berupa kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan biru yang terlihat cocok dengannya. Tidak lupa dengan jimat anti korupsi—maksudnya anti nargle yang selalu ia pakai kemanapun dan dimanapun ia berada. Setelah siap, ia keluar dari asramanya untuk menemui Lucius. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk ketemuan kemarin.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hai Lucius, kau sibuk besok?"Tanya Luna.

Lucius berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Luna yang memanggilnya. "Yeah, aku tidak ada jadwal patroli besok. Jadi,kurasa aku bebas." Jawabnya agak jual mahal.

"Bagus, ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu. Dan ini sangat rahasia." Balasnya sedikit berbisik.

"Rahasia?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak yakin yang terbaca dari wajahnya seolah merasa ada yang ganjil dari nada suara Luna barusan.

"Ya, sangat." Balas Luna. "Hanya sedikit yang tau akan hal ini." Tambah gadis berambut blonde ini.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Besok saja, tunggu aku di tepi danau hitam. Pastikan tempatnya sepi, ya?" pintanya. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai menggerayapinya. Sejenak ia juga berpikir, haruskah ia menyampaikan perasaannya saat itu juga? _'Blimey, Lucius! Singkirkan pikiran gilamu itu!'_ Batinnya.

Lucius mencibir. "Sebenarnya, Luna, aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang hanya aku yang mengetahuinya." Balasnya lagi dengan senyum angkuh terpasang diwajahnya yang mempesona.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Luna antusias.

"Yeah, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang aku beritahu." Balasnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai khasnya.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan bagiku. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok." Balas Luna, lalu ia meninggalkan Lucius dengan rasa penasaran yang mendalam.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Luna memulai langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga-tangga dari asrama nya, banyak siswa yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, atau seolah mengatakan jika dia gila. Persetan dengan itu semua, Luna tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang dirinya. Itu tidak akan membuatnya dirinya rugi, bukan?

Ia melewati koridor-koridor yang cukup ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang sedang menikmati hari minggunya. Ia sampai, disana Luna melihat Lucius berdiri dibawah pohon besar dengan tegapnya, pandangannya memandang jauh kearah danau hitam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, yang jelas sedang ada perdebatan seru antara politikuss—maksudnya perdebatan seru antara hati dan pikirannya. Deru angin yang berhembus menguraikan rambut indah bak pangeran iklan itu. Jas jubah hitam yang ia kenakan juga ikut terabrak oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Luna berlari penuh antusias menuju Lucius yang masih berdiri tegap dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Hei! Kau menungguku lama?" Tanya Luna dengan polosnya.

"Tidak juga, aku sangat menikmati pemandangan disini." Ucapnya dengan senyum kering. "Yasudah, ayo ikut aku." Balas Lucius. Seketika, ia menarik tangan Luna dengan agak kasar. Luna tertegun dan kaget beberapa saat sebelum menyadari jika tangan Lucius tengah menggandengnya. _'Hei, seorang Lucius Malfoy yang arogan menggandengku! Atau tepatnya menyeret?'_ pikirnya.

Lucius meminta Luna untuk menutup matanya dan tidak mengijinkannya untuk melek sebelum sampai ditempat yang dikatakan Lucius kemarin. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut kedua orang ini terurai, angin-angin itu menerpa jas jubah Lucius sehingga membuatnya seperti kelelawar yang berambut pirang platina.

Langkah mereka terhenti disebuah semak-semak yang cukup lebat, terdapat beberapa serangga aneh berterbangan disekitarnya. Lucius melepaskan gandengannya dan membuka semak-semak yang lebat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ranting demi ranting ia singkirkan sehingga terlihatlah apa yang berada dibalik semak belukar itu tadi.

"Buka matamu." Ucap Lucius.

Luna membuka matanya perlahan namun pasti, ia merasa sesuatu yang indah sedang menanti untuk dilihatnya. Cahaya mentari pagi menyilaukannya matanya dari ufuk timur seolah memaksanya untuk membuka matanya lebih cepat. Dan benar saja ia melihat sebuah taman dengan sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di pinggir kolam kecil. Rumput-rumput yang tumbuh dengan subur dengan banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh kecil warna-warni disana. Di sisi lainnya, terdapat sebuah gua dengan batuan yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari dan merefleksikannya dengan tujuh warna berbeda, gua itu menghadap tepat ke danau hitam yang indah dengan hamparan pegunungan dan pepohonan yang rindang. Tempat ini menyajikan berbagai hal yang menakjubkan.

Dan Luna menyukainya.

Lucius membiarkan Luna asik dengan pemandangan yang disajikan alam. Ia melihatnya berkeliling, menyentuh pohon besar itu sambil memperhattikan setiap gerak gerik semut yang merayap. Lucius memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya, seolah menghapus semua ekspresi dingin yang ia rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya.

setelah merasa capek, Luna pun duduk didalam gua, Lucius menyusulnya dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang berada didepan mata mereka.

"Tempat ini mengagumkan. Terima kasih telah mengajakku kemari, Lucius." Ucap Luna.

Dia tersenyum dan berkata;, "Seorang gadis berkata kepadaku jika Hogwarts selalu memberikan kejutan kepada siapa saja. Dan kurasa, ini adalah kejutan yang diberikan Hogwarts kepadamu, dan padaku." Balas Lucius dan menatap Luna penuh arti. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk dibibirnya, keduanya saling menatap dalam satu sama lain, Lucius bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpasang diwajah Luna. Dia merasakan sebuah rasa yang merayapi batinnya seolah mengatakan jika ia tak lagi setia kepada Narcissa Black, meskipun sebenarnya tidak banyak rasa yang ia berikan kepada Narcissa, tidak sebanyak yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis ini. Sekali lagi ia berpikir jika Luna seperti sebuah mantra yang mampu membuatnya begitu lemah, dan terlihat bodoh.

Keduanya masih saling menatap dalam diam _'Ya Tuhan! Matanya begitu indah bagaikan lautan!' _pikir Lucius. Beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada diantara mereka sadar jika wajah Lucius semakin mendekati Luna, semakin dekat dan hampir bersentuhan,hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa senti diantara mereka. Jantung mereka berdetak dengan sangat cepat seolah ingin meloncat keluar. Mata abu-abu yang seindah bulan itu menghipnotis Luna, membuat otot-ototnya menjadi lumpuh seketika. Luna tahu apa yang akan terjadi, sesegera mungkin ia mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakan otot-ototnya yang terlanjur lemah untuk menghindari 'kontak langsung' dengan Lucius yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. _'Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi, tidak boleh!'_ Batin Luna.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa apa tujuanku." Balasnya dengan ekspresi sesantai mungkin, seolah tanpa beban. Ia berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang didalam kepalanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian jika ia tak memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin ia dan Lucius akan…._'Ah, lupakan itu!'_ pikirnya. Lucius tersentak, ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, keduanya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Oh..Yeah..Aku…Emm, aku juga." Ia salah tingkah—terkekeh dengan sendirinya, mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain dengan gugup seperti dikejar Troll berbaju pink. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. '_Bloody hell, Lucius! Kendalikan dirimu! Jangan bertindak bodoh! Ah, sial sial, kenapa aku kehilangan control atas diriku sendiri! Bloody hell!'_ Pikirnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku ceritakan. Ini sangat aneh, dan aku tak yakin kau bisa mempercayaiku. Tapi inilah yang ku alami." Jelas Luna.

Masih dengan rasa tidak karuan, ia menjawabnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa menutupi rasa yang campur aduk itu. "Memangnya apa? Aku tidak akan mentertawakannya ataupun menganggapmu gila. Kita kan sama-sama gila." Balasnya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku bukan dari jaman ini." jawab Luna.

"Apa? Coba ulangi lagi." Kata Lucius, memastikan jika apa yang ditangkap oleh telinganya itu benar.

Luna menghela nafas, mengulangi perkataannya barusan. "Aku berasal masa depan. Tahun 1995 tepatnya" Balas Luna dengan member tekanan disetiap nada bicaranya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kau dari Amerika, bukan dari masa depan. Lagian, bagaimana bisa seseorang melewati batas waktu selama itu." Sangkal Lucius tidak percaya.

"Lucius, dengarkan aku." Ia terhenti. Menarik nafas panjang dan melepaskannya, "Aku berada di jaman ini karena sebuah kecelakaan."

Mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya, dan menyeringai aneh."Coba ceritakan dari awal." Ucap Lucius.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkanmu." Balas Lucius. Matanya menatap Luna tajam.

"Jadi begini, saat itu aku sedang perjalanan menuju Hogwarts Express di tahun akhir tahun ke lima bersama seorang temanku, lalu aku baru ingat jika jurnal dan buku-ku tertinggal di dalam asrama. Lalu aku kembali untuk mengambilnya.." Ia menarik nafas dan melihat kedepan, memandang jauh.

"Jadi kau dari Hogwarts?" Tanya Lucius.

"Yeah, Hogwarts masa depan." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" Tanya Lucius lagi.

"Dalam perjalanan, aku menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang aneh, aku melihatnya bolak-balik. Tiba-tiba, temanku yang berwajah kembar, yang hobi membuat lelucon ingin membuat kejutan akhir tahun dengan menunjukkan mantra baru buatan mereka, aku tak tau apa fungsinya, yang jelas itu mengenai kalung yang ku genggam, dan aku sadar jika yang kugenggam itu adalah pembalik waktu. Kedua temanku yang kembar tadi merapalkan mantranya dan mengenai pembalik waktu, membuatnya berputar berkali-kali. Aku merasakan dunia sekelilingku juga berputar, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku jatuh pingsan didepan pintu Hogwarts dan saat aku sadar aku sudah dijaman ini. Kau orang pertama yang aku temui di tahun ini."

"Wow." Ucapnya singkat seolah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. "Lalu, kenapa harus membawamu ke jaman ini?" Tanya Lucius.

"Ada satu hal yang cukup masuk akal." Balas Luna dengan nada serius.

"Ceritakan."

"Yeah, aku belum menceritakan bagian ini tadi. Jadi begini, sebelum aku menemukan pembalik waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu…" Belum selesai Luna berbicara, Lucius memotongnya.

"Kita saling bertemu, dank au mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, tidak seakrab sekarang ."

"Bagaimana pertemuan kita?" Tanyanya mantap.

"Well, yeah. Tidak menyenangkan." Jawab Luna, membuat Lucius tertegun.

"Akan kulanjutkan ceritaku. Saat aku menabrakmu, aku meminta maaf dank au hanya bersikap dingin seolah mencibir dan…..arogan. Itu membuatku berpikir cara untuk membuat hubungan Malfoy dengan marga ku sedikit berbeda—maksudku lebih baik. Lalu, saat aku memegang pembalik waktu itu aku masih aku masih memikirkan cara untuk membuat hubungan Malfoy dan keluargaku membaik, tiba-tiba saja dua temanku yang aku ceritakan tadi datang merapalkan mantranya. Mungkin itu yang membawaku kemari, aku sedang berpikir tentangmu kala itu, dan pembalik waktu itu mengikuti alur pikiranku."

"Oh, jadi kau bukan dari jaman ini, Luna?" Tanya Lucius. Entah kenapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Ya, Lucius. Dan namaku bukan Luna Butter, tetapi Luna Lovegood."

"Apa? Kau seorang Lovegood?" Kata Lucius kaget.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Malfoy dan Lovegood tidak pernah berhubungan baik." Jawab Lucius kecewa.

"Oh, aku sudah tau itu. Dan aku berharap bisa membuat hubungan persahabatan Malfoy dan Lovegood membaik. Semoga kau tidak keberatan berteman dengan Lovegood."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Lucius tersenyum. "Bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana aku dimasa depan?" pinta Lucius.

"Ahahaha, kau dijaman ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kau dijamanku. Seperti yang telah aku singgung tadi." Luna terkekeh. "Maksudmu aku masih setampan dan se-seksi ini?"sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, tetap keren, hanya aku lebih menyukaimu di masa ini. Dimasa ku, kau menjadi orang paling terpandang, semua orang menghormatimu. Tapi sebelum aku akrab denganmu seperti ini, aku mengenalmu sebagai pria yang arogan, angkuh, seorang perfeksionis, dan…. Banyak orang—termasuk aku yang membencimu karena keangkuhan dan sikap memandang rendah ras lain itu, maaf harus mengatakan ini." Terang Luna blak-blakan. Luna menceritakan yang ia ketahui tentang Lucius Malfoy dewasa, tetapi ia tidak menceritakan bagian dimana ia hampir membunuhnya saat berada di Kementrian. Luna tidak menceritakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Death Eater.

"Seburuk itukah aku?" Ia mendengarnya dengan menelan kekecewaan. Luna merasa tidak enak, tapi memang itulah faktanya.

"Tidak, kau masih tetap memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan wajah yang mempesona banyak wanita. Hahaha." Goda Luna.

"Banyak wanita berarti kau juga, kan?"

"Tidak juga." Sangkal Luna, ia menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apakah aku akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah, kau akan menikah, dan mempunyai seorang anak. Aku kenal anakmu." Balas Luna.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi istriku?" Lucius berharap jika jawaban Luna akan membuatnya senang, tetapi sepertinya ia akan menelan bulat kekecewaannya.

"Tidak akan aku ceritakan. Itu rahasia."

"Well, mungkin aku harus merubah siapa aku mulai sekarang juga." Ucapnya.

"Jangan!" Sentak Luna.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Lucius tidak paham.

"Lucius, kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk mengubah suatu apapun dimasa depan, aku tidak ingin mengubah sedikitpun jika aku bisa. Akan tetapi keadaan memaksaku untuk mengubah sedikit bagian dari masa depan yaitu mempertemukanku denganmu. Dan aku senang akan hal ini. Aku telah menemui Profesor Dumbledore, beliau mengatakan jika pembalik waktuku bisa kembali berfungsi normal bulan depan, dan pada saat itu pula aku akan kembali ke jamanku…" Luna terhenti, Lucius mendengarkannya dengan rasa tidak sabar.

"Jangan biarkan kehadiranku mengubah siapa dirimu dan apa takdirmu. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk dirimu, kau tau itu." Kata Luna, batinnya merasa sakit saat mengatakan itu—keduanya merasa tersakiti. Mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak merasakan sakit itu. Luna tetap memasang wajah polos nan anggunnya. Begitupun Lucius, masih memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi untuk menutupi rasa yang berkecamuk didalam batinnya. Apakau bisa membayangkan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang datang dari masa depan? Sedangkan dia yang dari masa depan sudah tau semua seluk beluk kehidupanmu dank au tidak tau apapun tentang ia yang datang di masa depan? Waktu selalu rumit.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi setelah pembalik waktuitu kembali normal?"

"Lucy, aku selalu disini. Hanya saja di waktu yang berbeda. Ini hanya masalah waktu yang membedakan kita." Jelas Luna sembari menyentuh pundak Lucius.

"Lantas apakah kau akan kembali?"

"Aku pasti kembali, Lucy. Di waktu yang berbeda."

Pria berambut panjang ini memjamkan matanya, menarik nafas yang dalam, dan berat seolah sedang memanggul beban yang amat berat dipundaknya yang atletis itu.

"Kau tau darimana dan siapa aku sebenarnya, semoga kau tidak kecewa dengan ini. Jika aku sudah kembali, orang pertama yang akan kutemui pasti engkau. Itu sebuah janji, dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku kepada teman." Balas Luna. _'teman? Dia menganggapku teman? Aku ingin lebih!'_ batin Lucius.

"Aku akan menantimu ditempat aku duduk saat ini." Jawab Lucius,

"Terima kasih." Kata Luna dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Otaknya memerintahkan dia untuk menggenggam tangan Lucius secara reflek.

Mereka merasa….

Nyaman.

"Luna, kini giliranku untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Lucius sambil mengalihkan padangannya. Ia merasa gugup, dan semoga Luna tidak menyadarinya.

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi sebuah game?" balas Luna.

"Sejak barusan." Luna terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Luna dengan tenang, meskipun sedang dilanda banjir—maksudnya rasa penasaran.

Jantung Lucius berdetak begitu kencang, ia seolah kehilangan control akan dirinya. _'Ayo Lucius, kau bisa lakukan ini! Jangan biarkan dirimu menjadi lemah didepannya, kau adalah ular, dan ular itu ganas. Kau tidak boleh lemah!'_ batinnya. Selama bersama Luna, ia sadar jika ia terlihat begitu lemah, begitu lembek didepan gadis ini. Sebelum bertemu dengan Luna, ia merupakan seorang Lucius yang angkuh, sombong dan tak segan-segan memaki orang. Semua orang menganggapnya tertinggi, tetapi kenapa ia menjadi lemah didepan seorang gadis yang baru ia temui sebulan lalu? Dimana sikap arogan, dingin dan angkuhnya?

Cinta itu bisa membuat siapa saja lemah, bahkan seorang pembunuh sekalipun.

"Aku ingin kau tau...eh..akujatuhcintapadamuluna?" Kata Lucius cepat, Luna tak bisa menangkap setiap detail ucapannya karena terlalu cepat.

"Apa? Aku tidak menangkapnya." Balas Luna sambil memincingkan mata dan mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan jika, aku.." Ia terhenti lagi, sepertinya sulit sekali mengatakan itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokkannya, ia merasakan getaran yang kuat didalam batinnya, kira-kira dengan amplitudo sekitar 50 A. Waks, mulai ngaco!

"Aku…"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luna. "Kau terlihat gugup sekali, Lucius."

"A..Akk..Aku..aku jatuh cinta padamu, Luna." Akhirnya Lucius mengatakannya dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mengalir dibalik jas jubah yang ia kenakan, sejenak ia merasakan beban yang mengganggunya seolah hilang seketika, tetapi ia belum sepenuhnya lega, Luna masih belum meresponnya. Luna masih diam dan terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

**Pikiran Luna**

_Ya Tuhan! Dugaanku benar. Dia jatuh cinta padaku, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya juga. Memang ini hal baik mengingat dia juga jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi, apa yang harus aku katakana? Haruskah aku mengatakan padanya jika Lucius akan menikah dengan Narcissa dan memliki seorang putra bernama Draco Malfoy? _

_Tidak, itu bukan pilihan yang baik._

_Lalu apa pilihan yang baik? _

_Aku harus menghindari ini, ini sudah terlalu jauh. _

_Diluar yang aku harapkan._

_Kenapa dia begitu nekat mengatakan perasaanya?_

_Oh, matilah aku jika Narcissa mendengar ini_

_Tuhan, tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengannya!_

**Normal**

"Lucius, ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku lapar, kuharap ada pudding disana." balas Luna dengan wajah sedatar mungkin, lalu meninggalkan Lucius sendirian. Lucius tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya menatap punggung Luna dengan jutaan rasa sakit yang menyerang setiap sudut hatinya.

Luna bohong, Luna tidak lapar. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya, sendiri. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, ia butuh waktu untuk memberanikan diri bertemu dengan Lucius lagi setelah apa yang terjadi. _Dude,_ mereka mempunyai selisih usia puluhan tahun!

'_Nah, kau puas sekarang, Lucius!? Kau membuat keadaan memburuk!'_ Pikir Lucius, merasa bersalah. Tunggu, Malfoy merasa bersalah? Faktanya, ia begitu lemah, mengendalikan diri saja tidak bisa. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi? Semuanya berantakan. Mungkin Luna tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi. _'Selamat, Lucius! Kau membuatnya lari, bagus sekali!' _gumamnya pelan.

"Arghh!" Lucius menjerit sendirian, mencoba mengobati rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Luna mendengar teriakkan Lucius samar-samar dalam hati ia juga merasa bersalah karena berhubungan terlalu dekat dengannya, _"Maafkan aku Lucius. Aku harus melakukan ini karena __**aku juga jatuh cinta padamu**__, Lucius Malfoy!" _gumamnya pelan sambil mempercepat langkahnya, matanya sudah basah akan air mata.

_(**"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you."_

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Shadz : Ok, Cut!**

**Lucius : Gimana akting gua tadi? **

**Shadz: Lumayan.**

**Lucius : Kok Cuma lumayan? Kan gua udah maksimal tuh! Mau mandi, mau makan, mau tidur gue latihan demi berjalannya fic ini!**

**Luna : Awww manis sekaliiii.**

**Lucius : Manis dong, kayak kamu sayang.**

**Narcissa : Ehm ehm *berdehem***

**Lucius : Eh, enggak ma..**

**Shadz : udah ah, malah drama! Waks, semoga kalian suka. Mungkin dalam beberapa chapter fic ini akan selesai. Untuk para readers dan reviewers, mohon jangan meng-crucio author yang kecenya kebangetan ini ya! :3**

**Lucius : *sweatdrop *Jawdrop **

_(** Merupakan lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Chris Isaak dengan judul Wicked Game. Bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun._


End file.
